Todo sigue igual
by Andyta Loupy
Summary: Basado En La Canción Todo Sigue Igual de Alejandro Sanz


_**Hola! Antes de empezar quería darle las gracia a LauranaMalfoyRin,no se si leeras esto, por haberme sacado de mi pesimismo. Sabes que sin tu ayuda esto no estaría acá. TKM. **_

**C.L.O.:(Chorradas legales obligatorias)**

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, el lugar donde ocurren los hechos y todo eso que ya saben son propiedad de **J.K.Rowling.**

**Slash**: Sirius & Remus a quien no le gusten este tipo de historias, lo siento muchisimo jeje.

**Titulo**:Todo sigue igual. **Autor/a (autora en este caso): Andyta Loupy**.

**Basado en:** Todo sigue igual; de **Alejandro Sanz (Viviendo Deprisa).**

**TODO SIGUE IGUAL.**

-Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo.

Sirius levantó la vista hasta que sus oscuros ojos con los dorados de Remus.

Sirius frunció el ceño, algo confundido.

-¿Estás bien, Moony?

Remus asintió, le cogió de la manga de la túnica y tiró de él hasta la habitación.

-¡Tranquilizate!- le espetó Sirius soltandose.

Volvió a fijarse en su amigo. Parecia estrañamente preocupado por algo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió.

-¿Qué? Ah....sí,sí, tranquilo.

Sirius frunció el ceño sin creerle.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó.

Remus le miró. Eso no iba a ser facil.

-Mira,Sirius, yo...eh...bueno, yo...-Sirius empezaba a perder la paciencia.-Es más dificil de lo que me parecía.

_**Sé que es difícil de explicar**_

_**que nunca te gustó ser héroe**_

_**que preferías ser salvado y sentirte amado**_

_**cuando de pequeños jugamos a soldados.**_

Sirius alzó una ceja esperando a que su amigo le explicase porque le había llevado allí interrumpiendo su entretenimiento...ninguno, solo miraba por la ventana deseando estar fuera, pero un trabajo de Historia de la Magia se lo impedía.

Sin embargo, parecía que Remus no tenía intención de decir nada, o que, al menos, no tenía ni idea de como decir lo que quisiera que debía decirle por lo que Sirius decidió meterle prisa.

-¡Por amor de Dios, sueltalo ya!-exclamó el animago.-¿Qué tan malo es?

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, no sé, para mi no, desde luego, pero...eh...¡bueno no sé!- empezaba a sentirse bastante mal mientras sentía que Sirius no le dejaba de mirar.

-� Mira,Remus, estoy desperdiciando un tiempo precioso en el cual podría haber terminado ese maldito trabajo sobre los gigantes para el profesor Binns así que hazme el mayor favor de tu vida, o no vuelvas a obligarme a quedarme acá para terminar ese estupido trabajo, y...¡SUELTALO YA!- le dijo haciendo que el licantropo se sintiera culpable.

-Sí, pero antes prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.- le ordenó más que pidió.

-Te lo prometo...

-A Prongs tampoco.-insistió.

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada a James.-añadió encogiendose de hombros.-Pero dimelo ya, no puede ser tan malo, además tu sabes que me da igual lo que hagas...-de repente rectificó sus palabras.-...mientras no se trate de Slytherins...

Remus negó con la cabeza con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-No, tranquilo, nada de Slytherins.-aclaró

-Pues enga, sueltalo, no me voy a morir por escucharte.

_**Me siento bien, de que me consideres apto**_

_**para comprenderte.**_

_**Hoy yo seré tu confesor,**_

_**seré tu amigo y protector,**_

_**pero afloja el nudo de tu garganta,**_

_**no tengas miedo de afrontar la ralidad.**_

_**No será más duro para mí oír que para tí callar.**_

-Sirius...-el chico respiró hondo.-Creo que...me...

-Remus...-susurró impaciente.

-Creo que me gusta un chaval.-acabó.- Bueno, ya lo dije...

Miró a Sirius le miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Y tanto para eso?- le preguntó.

-¿Tanto...a qué te refieres?-preguntó bastante confuso.

-¡Como si nunca hubiesemos notado nada!- exclamó.

-¿Not...notamos?-preguntó acalorado.-¿Tú y quien?

-Y James, por supuesto.-aseguró Sirius levantandose.

_**Yo quiero ser, el único testigo**_

_**de tu secreto que no hable.**_

_**Pero tienes que saber que todo eso ya lo sé**_

_**sorprendí tantas miradas locas, perdidas en la oscuridad**_

_**pero aún así, no será más duro para mi oír que para tí callar.**_

Remus se sentó en la cama. Estaba empezando a marearse.

-Oh, pero, tranquilo,- se apresuró a añadir Sirius.- solo era una suposición, no se lo diré a James, ya te lo dije.

Remus sonrió agradecido.

-De todas formas,- Remus levantó la mirada.- no sé por que no le dices nada. Con eso no consiges nada.

Remus abrió la boca para explicarse, pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún argumento para convencer a su amigo de que era mucho mejor no decir nada de nada.

-De todas formas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?- le preguntó sonriendo.-Me refiero, que todo es igual ¿verdad?

Remus omitió responder a la pregunta.

_**Y volciendo la mirada,**_

_**amigo, no consiges nada.**_

_**No te separes, no hay motivo,**_

_**todo sigue igual.**_

Remus se mordió el labio. Había dado en el clavo.

-Eh...bueno...justo de eso que quería decirte...-murmuró.- que nada es igual, para mí, claro.

-No sé a que te refieres.- aseguró el animago mirando a su amigo con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión.- Todo sige igual: segimos siendo amigos, segimos haciendo todo lo que haciamos antes, segimos sin meternos en los asuntos de los demás...

_**Ves que todo sige siendo igual**_

_**el cielo sige siendo azul**_

_**yo sigo compartiendo todo**_

_**mis risas y mis modos,**_

_**conmigo tu no tienes por que disimular la verdad.**_

_**Tú eres así, ¿y qué?, también tu me respetas**_

_**así de esa manera...**_

-Sirius, no me refiero a eso,- aclaró el chico.- no sé si me escuchaste pero me gusta ¡UN TÍO!

Sirius parpadeó.

-¿Y a mi qué?- le preguntó. Remus cabeceó resignado.-Quiero decir, que me da igual que estes saliendo con un chico, si es que llegas a salir con él. Es lo mismo que si yo salgo con una chica: me da igual mientras a ti te guste ¿vale?

Remus le miró. O no lo habia pillado o era gilipollas.

-Sirius,- susurró para luego añadir en voz más alta.- haber, escuchame que-me-gustas-TÚ.

_**Y si te encuentro de la mano **_

_**de algún Romeo enamorado;**_

_**se como quieras, sé tu propia bandera,**_

_**yo sigo siendo un soldado más**_

_**y nada más.**_

_**Con cuidado iré para no pisar, **_

_**las flores de tu...libertad.**_

-Remus, ¿me has escuchado cuando te he dicho que YA LO SABIA?- le gritó imitando el tono de voz del licantropo.

Remus parpadeó.

-Sí, pero no sabia que...se refiriera ha....eso.-musitó por lo que Sirius hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para enterarse del final.

Entonces sonrió y se puso de rodillas delante del licantropo, que segia sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo.

-Por eso te dije que no consegias nada sin decirselo a tus amigos.- susurró mientras Remus le miraba.

Tenía el pelo ligeramente revuelto por haberse pasado la mano por la cabeza pidiendo un poco de paciencia para su amigo.

-Sirius yo...me dá lo mismo si tu...eh, si tu no...

Claro que nadie se enteró de lo que le daba lo mismo a Remus ( tengo estos finales vistos que a Little Moony jeje) por que su amigo le había respondido anticipadamente dandol un beso; leve, pero suficiente para callarle.

Sirius se separ´de su amigo y lanzó una mirada rápida a la habitación comprobando que no había nadie y sonrió.

En su opinión, esa noche iba a ser muy larga...

_**Pos si él lo dice...yo creo que mientras mejor te lo pasas más rápido pasa el tiempo .**_

_**En fín, que iba a decir yo...Ah sí... Laurana si no me traduces lo que quiera que me pusiste en gallego I DON'T SPEAK (xq no se que significa). **_

_**En fin no me a gustado el fianl...jeje todas estas historias acaban igual.... Me importa poco que dejen review o no xq es una soberana pero...les agradecería que lo dejaran...**_

_**Un saludo a todos!!! **_

_**Andyta Loupy; "Leave him ALONE!"**_


End file.
